My 2 Daddies
by bad girl 666
Summary: She was an orphan. They wanted power and a child as well. They meet when a Yakuza boss burns down the families resturant she works for. Now they decide to take her as their own. And theres to be something special about her. Read to find out what it is.
1. Sakura

**Chapter One: Sakura**

**Disclaimera: I don't own any characters except Sakura and any excess characters. **

There once was an orphaned girl named Sakura. She had long dark blue hair that nearly looked black. She was about 13 years old. Her parents died when she was 8 and ever since then she had been living with her friends family. They told her that if she would work for it, she could live with them. So, ever since her parents passing, she had been working at her friends families resturant. "Hey girl!" "Hu? Oh, yes sir?" "Hurry up with my food!'' "Yes sir." Sakura had bit of a problem with this considering she daydreamed most of the time she was sapposed to be working, and becuase of this she got in alot of trouble, but that was only becuase the customers would complain about her. "Here you go sir. Sorry about keeping you waiting." "Yeah yeah. Just go get me some saki." "Yes sir, right away." _'Man, he's one of our worst customers. Someday I'm gonna save up enough to get out of here. Or mabye someone will just burn this place down. HA! Yeah right. I should know wish's don't come ture. Other wise my mom and dad would still be alive.'_ "Hey, Hana. He wants some saki now." "So tell him he's had to much to drink." "He hasn't had any." "Exactly. Lets keep it that way." Hana was Sakura's friend, and she worked there with Sakura. "Just give me one bottle and then I'll tell him we're out or thats the last one." "Ok. Lets hope your plan works, you know how he gets when he doesn't get what he wants." "You don't have to remind me.", said Sakura rubbing her right arm.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey girl. Get me some saki now!" "Yes sir." Sakura scurried away going to the kitchen of the resturant to get some saki for the customer. "Hey, Mr. Iiyou wants some saki." "Oh. I'm sorry Sakura, but we're out." "Ok, no prob. I'll just tell him." "Ok. Be careful." At first Sakura didn't understand why Uotani had said that, but she found out soon enough. "Hey let go of me!" "NO. NOT UNTIL I GET SOME SAKI!" "I'm sorry sir. But theres no more. I can't do anything about it." "I DON'T CARE! GET ME SOME NOW!" "How the hell am I sapposed to do that!" "I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME SOME NOW!" "NO! THERES NO MORE! DEAL WITH IT!" slap Mr. Iiyou had slaped Sakura straight across the face. "Don't you dare talk to me that way! Do you have any idea who I am?" "No, and I don't care! Just get the hell out of this resturant before someone comes to throw you out!" Mr. Iiyou slapped Sakura one more time and then got up and left. When he was no longer in sight, everyone started cheering on Sakura but she didn't know why. "Who was he anyway?", Sakura asked Uotani. "You don't know?" "No, I don't." "He's Mr. Iiyou. He's one of the oldest Yakuza bosses." "Really? Wow. No wonder he's such an asshole to everybody." "I can't belive you actually didn't know." "Yeah I guess mom kept me away from that kind of stuff." "Oh well thats good." Ms. Uotani is Hana's mom.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Here you go sir. And sorry but thats the last bottle of saki." "I DON'T CARE, JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" "Here you go sir. Please enjoy." "Whatever." Sakura walked away from Iiyou and went back to Hana. "Ha, I told you he would just take it." "Whatever."

**Thanks to everyone who read this. Its my first fanfic. So please review. And do be gentle. all slutish like Bye, and Thank you. **

**Bad Girl 666.**


	2. How They Meet

**Chapter two: How they meet**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the characters I do own.**

"So. What do you want to do?" "I don't know. Whatever you feel like dear." There were two men walking down the streets on Otaku. One had a huge sword on his back, he had his hair in a ponytail, and a purple cross on his forehead. The other one had a small sword on his back, short hair in a ponytail, a very flashy Kimono that was only down to his knee's and opened up to his right thigh. And he wore makeup that made him look like a woman. His name was Jakotsu. The other's name is Bankotsu. He didn't wear any makeup.

"Well if your not going to decide. I guess we should stop at this resturant, and get something to eat. Does that sound good?" "Ok. That sounds good. But the question is, should we pay, or just burn everything down?" "I think we should go with the most daring?" "So we pay?" "Duh. We haven't payed for anything in a while. So lets pay for once." "Ok dear. I guess we have enough money." "We always have enough money. We just never wanna pay." "I guess your right." "Guess? You know. " So they went walking in to a resturant. "It looks like someone already beat us to burning it down." "Yeah, I guess your right." There was some old man threatning to burn down the whole resturant if he didn't get all the saki he wanted. "What should we do?" "Do you wanna go to a different resturant?" "No. Lets just go and eat here anyway. Ok?" "Ok." So they went in.

"Now you, the girl with the long blue hair, get me some saki." "Ok." _'Man, why'd that asshole have to come today? Today was going so good. But the asshole just had to come and ruin it. Oh and great, theres two other guys, hmm. Or is that a woman?' _"You know what he wants." "Yeah, here you go." "Thanks." "WELL? WHERE IS IT?" "Here you go sir. But I'm sorry thats the last bottle of saki we have." "Whats she doing?" asked Hana. "How am I sapposed to know." said her mom. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE LAST BOTTLE? I SAID I WANTED ALL THE SAKI I WANTED!" "Well sir, I would like to help your needs but I'm sorry that this is the last bottle we have." "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!" "What?" "I DON'T CARE!" As Mr. Iiyou (incase you couldn't tell) finsihed saying this, he grabbed Sakura by the hair and held her out to all the people. "We should do something." "Well what do you expect us to do, Hana? Go and throw ourselves on Mr. Iiyou, just for Sakura?" "Well no, not exactly. Wait whats he doing? AGGGGGGGGH! HE'S GONNA BURN IT ALL DOWN! SOMEONE HELP UUUUS!" Hana was right, he was about to burn down the resturant. And just as she said that he threw a candle on the floor and threw Sakura on the floor after it. "AGH! HELP ME! SOMEONE, HELP!" "Oh honey just get up and walk it off." said Jakotsu. "Now that isn't nice. We really should help her." "Oh your so sweet, that turns me way on." "Good to know. Maybe I should be nice more often." "No, then it would just ruin it." "I guess your right. Well ready?" "OK." And so they jumped in to help Sakura. When they finally pulled her out the whole resturant collapsed. "Wow we were lucky." "Yup." "I think she was in shock. Thats probably why she wouldn't get up." "Oh look she's moving." "Mmm, mommy." "Hmm, poor baby, maybe we should take her with us." "What?" "Well we have been wanting a child. So maybe this is one of those blessings in deguise that Kagome and Sango are always talking about." "Well, we can't just take her, we should take her to a place to stay and when she finally comes to, then we can ask her if she wants to come with us." "Ok. That sounds reasonable. I love your good thinking." And so they picked Sakura up and went to go find a little shack to stay in until Sakura finally came to.

**Ooooo! 0 My 2nd chapter, I'm so happy. hope any of the people who read this like it. bye. **

**Bad Girl 666**


	3. Memories and Opurtunities

**Chapter three: Memories and an Opurtunity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters except the ones I own.**

"Mmm. Mommie!" "Yes dear?" "Why did you and daddy go?" "We had to. It wasn't our choice. We had to leave so you could live your own life." "I didn't want to live my own life yet! You left when I was 16!" "And now look at your self. Your 17 and now on your own. Unless you decide to go with those two men." "LOOK AT MYSELF NOW? I WAS JUST THROWN ON TO A FIRE BY THE ONLY ASSHOLE I HAVE EVER MET! MY BEST FRIENDS PARENTS JUST LEFT ME THERE TO BURN! AND MORE THAN THAT! I'M PROBABLY DIED BECAUSE I COULDN'T GET OFF OF THE FIRE AND PASSED OUT!" "Oh honey. You shouldn't be mad." "Yes dear." "Dad? Is that you?" "Yes sweety. Its me. How have you been?" "Well mom seems to know, you should too." "Well yes I know but I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me from your perspective." "Well, as you know. You guys left me, so I went to stay with Hana and her parents but only if I worked at the resturant. So I did. Then some Yakuza asshole started giving me troble then he came back and decided to burn down the resturant. So now here I am dead with you." Little did Sakura know she wasn't dead, and she was talking in her sleep. So naturally Jakotsu (who stayed to watch over while Bankotsu went to get some food for them) was just watching her. _'Hmm. I wonder what she's dreaming about. She keeps talking to her mom and dad, did they leave her? But she thinks she's dead with her parents. So I guess they're dead.'_ "Hey Jako- . . ." Bankotsu was stopped by Jakotsu. "Shh." "Why? Is there something wrong?" "She's dreaming about her parents. She thinks she's dead. I don't want her to wake up." "Oh. So basically you want her to say everything without her actually knowing it." "Yeah. You could that. I guess." "You'r so nosey." "Yes but you still love me." Sakura didn't hear Jakotsu and Bankotsu talking. "Ok dear. Its time to wake up", said Sakura's mom. "Wake up? What are you talking about? Arn't I dead?" "No honey. You just think you are." "So I won't be able to stay with you guys?" "No sweety. I'm sorry. But your not dead." "Why not?" "Someone saved you. They will love and if you choose to go with them you will love them too. But before you go we have to awaken your power." "Power? What power? I don't have any powers." "Yes you do. Its a family thing. I passed it down to you." "Mom? Really? You had powers? Why didn't you ever used them?" "I used them. Just never around you or other people outside the family." "Oh. Dad is this true? It just doesn't sound true." "Yes sweety. Its true." "So what is it?" "You can control stuff with your mind." "Really? Is that why stuff always fell down when I got pissed off at something?" "Yes. Thats why." "Oh well that does explain alot. So can I, like, use it now?" "You have to practice using your power. Or else it just won't work." "Oh, ok." "Now sweety. Its time to wake up." "Ok daddy. Good bye. I love you mom. You too daddy. And also I want to say that I'm sorry for all the shit I ever put you threw." "We know. We love you too. Now go. Wake up. Meet your new family." As Sakura's mom said that a tear came down Sakura's face, (I think that might be too cliche. tell me what you peeps think) and she woke up. When she woke up she saw Jakotsu just looking at her and Bankotsu making some food for them. "Oh. Your awake now? Good. Bankotsu, she's awake, give some food and something to drink. I sappose your not much of a saki drinker. After seeing what it does to some people like that man in the resturant." "Were you two there?" "Yes. We're the ones who helped you out of that fire." "So you owe us kid." "No she doesn't Bankotsu. He's just being an asshole. So why don't you tell us about your self? I'm sure you must have alot of guts to stand up to the asshole that everyone was a fraid of." "Well, my name's Sakura. . . ." And so Sakura started telling Jakotsu all about her and her family. They told her about them.

**Well I hope you guys likey. I think it was good but a bit cliche. Well byez.**

**Bad Girl 666**


	4. The Next Morning

**Chapter four: The Next Morning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I own.**

The next morning, Sakura woke up first and left to go get some food for them all. "Wow, so much for 'Bright and Early', hu? Oh well whatever, they saved me from burning to death and let me go live with them so I might as well get them some Breakfest." So Sakura went into town planning on getting some food, and hopeing that she might have the chance of seeing Hana and her parents before leaving. _'Hmm, I was hopeing I might have the chance of seeing Hanna and her parents before leaving. I guess no such luck.'_ Sakura kept walking until she came up to a small grocerie store. _'This looks like good place to get some breakfest stuff.'_ So Sakura walked into the store, she looked around wondering what Jakotsu and Bankotsu would like to eat. She still had almost all of the money she made off of tips and the rest that Hana's parents didn't cut from her paycheck, so she had enough to buy alot of food to last a good long while, so she decided to buy as much as she could possibly afford.

When she finshed she went to the cashier (don't know what it would be called back then) and pulled out all her money. She didn't pay attention to the person that was taking her money. "So, your gonna waste all the money you earned from the resturant to buy food? Wow Sakura, its not like we were starving you or anything." Sakura looked up very surprised to see Hana. "Hana? What are you doing here?" "Well getting some money so me and the folks can move. Our resturant burned down so what else is there for us?" "Well, theres always death." "Ahh, theres that positive attitude I missed last night." Hana took Sakura's money and gave her her stuff. "Well, I guess this is 'Good Bye'." "What makes you so sure?" "Sakura, your buying a bunch of food more than likely not only for you, you were saved by a couple of men and they took you to some shack, so either they kidnapped you or you know the and decided to go with them." "Well, your worng on both of them. I didn't get kidnapped, and I've never met them, but I have decided to go with them." "Well then, good bye." "Yeah bye." "I'll miss you." Hana said this while she jumped on Sakura to give her a hug. "I'll miss you too, tell your parents I say, thanks for everything and that I'll miss them very much." "No worries." "Bye Hana." "Bye Sakura." And that was the last that Sakura ever saw of Hana. Or is it? Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!

_'Well atleast I got to see Hana one last time before I left. Now to get back and make some breakfest, I hope they're still asleep.'_ Sakura walked quite a bit. The shacke where they were wasn't exactly in the middle of the town, it was about 1/2 a mile or so away from the town. She started thinking about what her parents had told her last night. "Hmm, I have powers, hu? Well I guess when I get back I can try using them. I wanna see what I can do. And maybe I'll be helpful to Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They've done so much for me and I've only just met them. How sweet." Sakura finally got back to the shack when she saw Bankotsu trying to sneak out of the shack.

"What are you doing Uncy?" "Oh! Sakura! There you are, you know yo shouldn't run off like that, had Jakotsu waken up and you'd be gone, he'd have gone ballistic. And besides, your just a young girl, wouldn't want any other Yakuza boss go crazy and try to burn you alive again." "Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks for worrying. I just wanted to get some breakfest for you two since you got me dinner last night." "Well I'll help you make the dinner. It shouldn't take long, me and Jakotsu don't eat much and I'm a pretty good and quick cook." "OK." So Bankotsu helped Sakura make the breakfest until Jakotsu woke up.

**Well, what do you think? Its my fourth chapter, and I'm proud. byez.**

**Bad Girl 666**


	5. Sakura's Power

**Chapter 5: Sakura's Power**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I own.**

When Sakura finished making breakfest with Bankotsu, she asked if she could go around alone for a while. Bankotsu was a bit scepticle at first but he figured that she might be able to take care of her self. "Well I guess you can go, just be careful. Ok?" "Ok, no problem. I'll just be gone for about half an hour or so." "Ok. But you better come when I call so stay near." "Well, what? Do you want me to like barely be ten feet away?" "Sure. If that works for you." "You are being sarcastic, right?" "Yes, I'm being sarcastic. Just be were we can find you quickly." "Ok. I'll be over there", said Sakura pointing to the near by forest. "Ok, that sounds good." So Bankotsu started eating abit, then went inside to wake up Jakotsu. Sakura left toward the forest.

_'Hmm, I wonder I get my powers working. What did mom say. Something about practice and stuff. I can control stuff with my mind. Lets see.'_ Sakura looked at a small stick and tryed to make it move with her mind. She focused all her thoughts on it. She was about to give up when she saw it move a bit.

_'What was that? Do you think that was.' 'How am I sapposed toknow, I'm just your consicence.' _"What?" Sakura didn't know what she was thinking about. She thought she was going crazy and hearing things in her head. _'I said I'm your conscience. Your just now hearing me becuase of your near death experience.' _"Near death experience? Oh wait, sorry." _'Near death experience? You mean when I thought I was burning alive?' 'Yes, exactaly. You can sit down if you want, you don't have to be standing to talk to me.' 'Hu? Oh, right. So why couldn't I hear you before? Why just now?' 'You did. Just not when you were awake. You see, now that you had that little experience your more intuned with yourself especially since your were able to talk your mom and dad. So now you can talk to me.' 'Oh, well, thats just stupid. Why couldn't I just talk to you when I wanted to?' 'Well, you could. Its just you never really tried. You never had any imaginary friends when you were younger, so I couldn't get threw to you unless you were asleep.' 'Why only when I was asleep?' 'Well, becuase. Thats when your more intuned with your self. Other than now after your experience.'_ Sakura was trying to comprehend all of this and so far she was doing alright. Her conscience was explaining this pretty simply. _'So do know how to work my new found power? Or not.' 'Well actually. Kinda. Your supposed to look deep within yourself. And thats when your supposed to be able to use your power. Atleast thats what I think.' 'So your not sure?' 'Not really. Sorry.' 'Its ok. I think I'll try moving a stick again.' 'Sounds good. Good luck.' 'Thanks.'_

Sakura got up from where she was sitting and looked for something light to try and move. Finally after a bit of wandering around, she found a small twig. "Lets see. She said that I have to look deep within my self. So lets see, look deep within. . . ." Sakura started consentrating on the twig when all of a sudden the twig started to lift up off the ground. "Whoa!" When Sakura stopped consentrating, the twig fell back down. "Oh no. Let me try again." She started consentrating and the twig went up quicker than it did last time. She tryed throwing it, but only got about two feet. Then She tryed again, but with more strength this time. This time she was able to throw it into a tree. "Cool." This time she tryed a rock. She was able to pick it up and throw it really far.

Back with Bankotsu and Jakotsu:

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?" "She just went to go for a walk in the woods. She's not in any real danger. Don't worry." "Come on. Lets go find her and bring her back." "Why? We're already taking her away from the place she's lived at her whole life, why do you want to take her away from the last few hours she has left here?" "Well, because she might be in trouble. We just have to try to find her. So come on." "Fine." So Jakotsu dragged Bankotsu to the woods where he had said that Sakura went to. They where in there for about five minutes when they heard a rock hit a tree. "What was that?" "I don't know. Lets go see." Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked in the direction that the rock came from and they heard a slight giggle. When they looked to see who it was, they were very surprised. It was Sakura.

"What are you doing? Or more importantly, how?" "Oh, I just figured out how to use my powers. And I'm so happy!" Sakura was practically jumping with joy. Jakotsu and Bankotsu were both equally very surprised. "What?", they said in unison. "I have powers, and now I know how to use them. Yay!" This was very shocking to Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They had never know any one with powers like this. "Whats your power darling?" "I'm telekentic. I think that how you say it. Basically, I can move things with my mind! Cool hu?" "Yeah, that is cool. Well come on. We have to go. We have a long ways to go before we're able to get to InuYasha's village. So we better hurry." "Ok. I'm ready to go." So Sakura and Bankotsu walked off while jakotsu was still staring blankly at them.

**Well that chapter 5. thanks for reading. bye.**

**Bad Girl 666**


	6. On Their Way to InuYasha's Village

**Chapter 6: On Their Way to InuYasha's Village**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I do own.**

"So who is this Ee-nu Yashai?" "Its InuYasha dear. He's a friend of ours, although he's constently picking a fight with me." "Really? Wh-. . . ." "Are you seriously not surprised or amazed by what you just saw, Bankotsu?" "Hold on a bit Sakura. Yes Jakotsu. I'm surprised, amazed, stunned, and shocked. But if Sakura's OK with it, then we shouldn't worry. If anything, we should embrace it." "Well Sakura, whats the whole secret powers thing about?" "Well, remember when I was unconscience. I had a vision, sorta, it was my mom and dad. They were telling me about my mom having powers and that I had them too. It runs in my mom's side of the family, incase your wondering. Anyways so today after Bankotsu helped me make breakfest, I went in to the woods and tryed using my powers. Well that pretty much explains it all."

Jakotsu was looking at Sakura blankly. Bankotsu was sitting on a huge rock and motioned for Sakura to sit down next to him. "Why do you want me to sit? Arn't we about to go?" "Well Sakura, after you live with Jakotsu for a while. You see how feminine he is, and he just really needs to soak it up." "Ohh. Ok." So Sakura sat down next to Bankotsu and Jakotsu just stood there for a few minutes. "Hey, Jakotsu. Are you done soaking it in yet? We gotta hurry if we wanna get there before Kagome." "Right. Sorry. I'm coming."

"So why don't you tell me all about all of your friends?" "Ok. Well theres InuYasha. He's half demon. He's pretty ok, but he's bit of an ass. Then there's Miroku. I don't think we'll leave you alone with him. He's a total pervert even though he's a monk. Then Sango, she's in love with Miroku, and Miroku actually is in love with her also, they just don't really talk about it. She's also a demon slayer, very hard core, if you will. Shippo is a young Fox demon. He's about six. He can't really do any damage, but still. He sure does help out alot. And he's always hanging over Kagome. Its actually kinda sad. But Kagome does baby him to much. Kagome, now she's something to look at", when Bankotsu said this, Jakotsu scowled and hit him on the head. "What? Right sorry. You get all jealous when I talk about a hot girl." "Wait a minute. I thought both of you guys were gay. Was I wrong?" "No. Not intirely. I'm only bi. Jakotsu is gay." "Jerk. Fine you know what? Sakura don't listen to him. InuYasha is a total hottie. He has beautiful long silvery white hair. Adorable puppy ears on the top of his head, and to top it all off. He' just soooooo sexy. Theres nothing else to it." "So both of you have your opinoins on your friends. I guess I'll just have to meet them for myself to see if they're all they're cracked up to be. So, whats this Kagome like?" "Glad you asked Sakura. Allow me to continue from where I was interupted. Like I said, Kagome's pretty hot. She has long black hair, and some awesome power to boot. She's the reincarnation of dead preistess named Kikyo. She was recently resurected by some witch. Well that's pretty much all of our friends. I don't know what else to you about them. Except that after you get to them and they get to know you, then they can be the best friends a person can have. And thats the truth. Right Jakotsu?" "Yes, actually. He's right. Well I think we're almost there. Just a few more miles." Even though it hadn't seemed like it, they had been walking for over an hour.

_'Wow, time sure fly's by when your learning about alot of people your about to meet for the first time in your entire life.' 'You sure said it.' 'Who's there? Oh, wait. Its just my conscience. Isn't it?' 'Yes, its me. You win a free cookie!' 'Like you even have a cookie. Besides, I'm not hungry. Hmm. I wonder how much longer until we reach the village they're talking about.' 'In my personal opinion I say about a couple of miutes.' 'Really?'_

"Sakura, look. There's the village we told you about." "Really? Would you say that we'd be there in about a couple of minutes?" "Hmm. Yes actually. I would." _'Wow, you were right.' 'What? You actually doubted me? Bitch.' _In a couple of minutes, they reached to village.

"So where do they live?" "Well they don't actually live here, they just come back once in a while when Kagome goes back to her own time, and to pick up supplies." "What do you mean, 'Back to her own time'?" "Well, you see, Kagome is from the future. She fell into a well and ended up meeting InuYasha and fighting demons most of her young teenage life." "Wow, it sounds very fulfilling yet sucking." "Why do you say that dear?" "Well, becuase. If I were her I would want to enjoy my youth, instead here she is fight demons. My mom always used to tell me 'Enjoy your youth, live your life to the fullest, becuase before you know it. Its gone. But that doesn't mean go and live you life like there's no tomorrow. Theres a thin line from living your life to the fullest and living you life like there's no tomorrow. You see that line soon enough, when you try to do both.' At first I didn't get it. But then I did try them both, and there is a line there. Most people just can't see it. And in my personal opinion, Kagome shouldn't be doing this. She's just gonna waste her life away." Jakotsu and Bankotsu were a bit speechless to what Sakura had just said. But they kept reviewing it over in their minds and eventually were able to soak it in. "You know what dear", started Jakotsu, "I think our friends are really going to like you." "Really you think? Cool. I hope they do like me. And I hope I like them too." With that, they continued walking until they were able to find Keadea's hut.


	7. Who They Met on the Way to Kaedea's Hut

**Chapter 7: Who They Met on the Way to Kaedea's Hut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I won.**

So as they were getting close to Kaedea's hut, they were met up with some little fox demon who had his semi-short red hair tied up in a little pony tail. "Hi guys, long time no see." "Agh! What the hell is that?" "Hey! I'm not a thing, I'm a who. My name is Shippo. Pleased to meet you." "But, you look like a littel fox. But human. Kinda like a Centaur or faun or something." "Whats a centaur and a faun?" "Well they're greek myth's. A Centaur is someone who is half horse and half human. A faun is someone who is half goat and half human. There's also Minotaur's and dryad's. A minotaur is someone who is half bull and half human. . . ." As Sakura kept rambling on and on, she didn't notice that Shippo, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu were just stareing blankly at her. To be perfectly honest she was boreing them. _'This is boreing. Why did they want to bring her along. Who is she anyways? Why does she know so much about foreign stuff? Did she just start following them or what? Or did they decide to bring her along.' _

Shippo eventually got tired of listening to her and said: "Well, Sango said that she saw you two walking this way, and today InuYasha was up in a tree and he saw you guys walking, so I decided to come and see if I could find you guys and here you are. So lets go, I'm sure everyone would like to meet you. So lets hurry up and go, before InuYasha comes back and eats all our food." Sakura was a little taken aback by Shippo interupting her and the fact that Jakotsu nor Bankotsu did anything about it.

_'Well that was awfully rude.' 'He might not have had to interupt you if you hadn't bored them to death.' 'Shut up! Don't be a bitch.' 'But I'm you, which mean's your a bitch. HA!' 'I am well aware of my bitchiness. Thank you very much.' _

As Sakura kept talking to her self in her head, she didn't notice that they had been walking and she nearly ran into a young man with a small ponytail and some monk clothes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk into you." "Now now dear child its ok. I don't mind. Its not your fault. You don't have to apoligize." "Hey Miroku! Long time no see." _'Hu? Is this guy the monk they were talking about?'_ "Hello Bankotsu. Jakotsu. I agree it has been a long time. How have you two been?" "Oh we've been just fine. We kinda adopted a little girl. Her name's Sakura. She's pretty awesome, and a pretty good cook too. Come here Sakrua. I want you to meet Miroku." "Oh. So your Miroku?" "Yes I am. Nice to meet you." "Yeah, ditto. Sorry again for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry." "Don't worry. Its no problem. Just nice to meet you. Oh but theres a few vidal questions I must ask you. Why are you with them?" "Long story short, They saved my life and wanted to adopt me." "Oh ok. well next question. Don't you have any family that you should be with instead them?" Jakotsu and Bankotsu both cringed at that question. "No actually. My parents died when I was 8." "Oh. I'm sorry. May they rest in peace." "Oh, trust me, they are. They're very happy just watching over me." "What a lovely thing to know. Ok next question. How old are you?" "I'm 16." "Ok, close enough. Now, this will probably be the best question I ask you. Will you bear my children?" Bankotsu and Jakotsu were about to pull there swords when Sakura started laughing and they stopped. "Hmm. They warned me about this. Now. Let me ask you a couple of questions." "Uh. Ok." This had never really happened to Miroku before. He was really very surprised. "Ok first question, how old are you?" "I'm 21." "Ok, next question, don't you have girlfriend or something? I mean, c'mon. A good looking guy like you and you don't have a girlfriend? Thats just weird." "Umm. Actually I don't have a girlfriend, well not exactally anyway." "Ok. Now for my final question. Are you desperate, or really just that horny." Miroku was taken completely aback. He had never been talked to like that, especially by a girl, a 16 year old girl at that. "Um. . . I. . . Well you see. . . " Miroku didn't know how to answer. He was so shocked. And he wasn't the only one either. The others were very appualed.

"Wow. I guess Sakura can take care of her self. I think we underetimated her Jakotsu." "Yes but still. She's just so young, and she's gonna have to learn how to control that, or else it might get her killed someday."

"Well, I sappose thats all the questions. Now that little fox said something about food, and I just happen to be getting hungry. So can I please go and meet the rest of your friends?" "Uh. Yes. Right this way please. Oh by the way, I think Sango is going to like you from the start." Shippo said this while jumping up onto Miroku's shoulder, who by the way is still taken aback.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. I changed Sakura age by the way. I had her at age 13 but now she's 16. I hope no one minds. I just thought it'd be right, especially since Miroku was gonna ask her to have his kids. I just didn't feel right making Miroku a pedefile (not sure how to spell it, but I think you get the point) . So bye. and please review. bye.**

**Bad Girl 666**


	8. At Kaedea's Hut

**Chapter 8: At Kaedea's Hut**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Sakura and any other extra characters.**

Miroku was still stunned the whole way up to Kaedea's hut that he nearly walked into a wall and made Shippo get off and walk. _'I've never met a 16 year old girl like her. Why am I so amazed? I should just get over it, but its hard to. I'm still just so amazed.' _They finally arrived at Kaedea's hut and met up with InuYasha who had just gone to pick up Kagome. "Hey you two. What have you guys been up to lately? Uh, who is this?", asked Sango curiously looking at Sakura. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Banotsu and Jakotsu's new daughter.", said Sakura with a huge grin on her face. "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAUGHTER!" "Well, you see. They saved my life and then they wanted to adopt me. So here I am." Sango was a little taken aback. But still not as much as Miroku still is. "So, is Kagome and InuYasha here? Or are they still not back yet?" "Um, no. InuYasha went to go pick up Kagome and hasn't come back yet. Why don't we go and wait for them in Kaedea's hut? Atleast that we'll get all the introduction's with Kaedea over with and if they don't come back soon, we can always go and find them." "How old are they?" "Hu? Weird question. Kagome turned 17 a while ago and InuYasha well, he's about 19 but he has been stuck to a tree for about 50 years. So I guess he's about 70. Why do you ask." "Eww, he's 70. Does he look it? Or what?" "No, he looks about our age but he's still older." "Oh, in that case, did you guys ever think that they might not want to be found. Atleast for an hour or so?" "Well, no why?" "Oh! I see what you mean," it had been Miroku to say this. "You have a very adult mind for a 16 year old girl." "Is it the age the gets you or the face that I'm a girl?" Sakura was looking Miroku straight in the eye. "Well, I don't know. Both I guess."

After that little ordeal, they finally went to Kaedea's hut and met with her. "So. Your their new daughter." "Yes." "And you have telekenetic powers. Is that what your saying?" "Yes ma'am." "Ok. Its nice to meet you. Now, InuYasha and Kagome should be getting here soon. So why don't we have a bite to eat?" "Ok." said everyone in unison. They ate for a while until they got tired of waiting and decided to go outside and walk around.

"So Sakura, how do you like all our friends?" "They're very interesting, funny really. Especially that monk. He's gonna be fun to play with. But I don't know about that little fox. You said he was a demon, right?" "Yeah, Shippo. He's ok. He's got his own little helpful points. Sometimes. When I first met him I though he was annoying as all hell, but Kagome acts like he's a baby. He's about 6 or 7. Hmm. How old is he Jakotsu?" "I'd say about 6 or 7. So about the same thought as you. Why? Did you want to know Sakura? You could just go ask him yourself." "Oh, no. Thats ok. And what of that Sango lady she still seems shocked that I'm with you guys." "Yeah well be glad thats all she's shocked about. Trust me, unless you want to see Miroku get the shit beat out of him by her Hirikutsu, don't bring up the whole 'Would you bear my children?' thing. She gets very mad." "Why? Its not like they're married or going out or anything like that, right?" "Well, yeah. But the thing is that they like each other." "But if they like each other, then why is he asking random chicks to have his kids? Why doesn't he just ask her? Or has he and did she turn him down?" "Well. Actually, he did ask her. Or atleast thats what Kagome said. But just kinda. She said that they had just finished a battle someplace and that Sango and Miroku were talking to each other, when Miroku told her that he loved her and that when they finished fighting Naraku, if she would go and live with him. And she said yes." "Why not now, Jakotsu?" "Because Miroku has a wind tunnel. Its in his right hand. He said that if he doesn't defeat Naraku then eventually it will swallow him whole." Sakura was quiet for a while, she was contemplating what they had said. _'Hmm, thats kinda sad.' 'Yeah it is. I wonder how he got and how he knows all this stuff.' 'I don't know, I'll ask them.' _" How does he know what'll happen and how did he get it?" "Well, it was from his grandfather, and he witnessed his dad and his grandfather be sucked in." _'Wow, thats harsh.' 'Tell me about it. That really sucks.'_

**Well thats all for now, I gotta take care of my little brother for a few hours. Bye.**

**Bad Girl 666**


	9. InuYahsa and Kagome

**Chapter 9: InuYasha and Kagome**

**Diclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except the ones I own.**

After a while of walking around, they decided to go back and see if Kagome and InuYasha had come back yet. "Hey, we're back. Are they back yet?" "Are 'who' back yet? Us?" It was a young girl with long raven black hair. And there was some guy with long white hair, a red kimono, and puppy dog ears. "Kagome! Hey! How are you?", Bankotsu seemed very excited to see her. "I'm fine Bankotsu. How are you and Jakotsu?" "I'm just fine Kagome, how are you InuYasha?", asked Jakotsu very sexily. **(Not sure if thats even a word.)** "Hm, fine.", was all InuYasha said. "Oh, who is this?" Sakura was just poking her head in when Kagome noticed her. "Oh, I'm Sakura. I'm Jakotsu and Bankotsu's daughter." "Daughter? Did you guys adopt her or something?" "Yeah, actually. Your the first to guess. Your so smart Kagome", said Bankotsu. "Why don't you just ask her to marry you?", Jakotsu said this very fucking angrily. "Fine. Kagome, will you marry me?" "What?" InuYasha jumped up when Bankotsu said this. "Um. Sorry. . . ." "NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T BREAK UP MY NEW FAMILY! WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE DO THAT TO A POOR DEFENSELESS ORPHEN! ITS HORRIBLE!" Everyone was just looking at Sakura with wide eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to burst like that. I just like taking the spot light. Um. Hehe!", apoligized Sakrua. "Ok. Umm. Sorry Bankotsu, but I can't marry you. I'm only 19." "Damn straight you can't marry him", said InuYasha angrily. "Oh don't worry InuYasha! I'll still always love you," said Jakotsu excitdely. "What?" asked InuYasha. "Oh now, don't be modest. You know we're perfect for each other. Don't fight the urges my love." Jakotsu was starting to walk slowly to InuYasha with his arms open to him. InuYash got a scared look on his face, and started to get up slowly to walk a way while trying to think of something to say to explain his leaving. "Um. . . Well um. . . actually. I just remembered I have to go somewhere. Um. . . Bye. Nice seeing u guys again. Bye." InuYasha started running towards the door, then suddenly stoped and run back to get Kagome. Once he had a good grip on her he ran out of the hut. "Well, that was strange." "Yeah, your right Sango. Hey Jakotsu, we really scared them this time." "Yeah. Your right. And our little Sakura did a very good job to. We didn't even have to tell to do anything." "Yeah, your right. Its as if she already knew what to do." Everyone was looking at Sakura suspiciously. "What? I guess I just know you guys enough to know that your not actually like that. And to think I've only been with you for a couple of days. Hehe." Sakura smiled innocently.

Over there with InuYasha and Kagome

"InuYasha. I think you can stop running now. You know no one ever follows us." "Yeah I guess your right. Its just damn, ya know. You'd think after all this time, that Jakotsu would be over me by now. But I guess not." InuYasha had taken Kagome pretty far away from the village. "Hmm. That little girl seemed pretty cute. She was strange though." "Yeah, I wonder where she came from." "They didn't say to us, hu?"

All of a sudden InuYasha stands up and his ears start to twitch. "What is it InuYasha?" "I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like a demon. But still just as evil. And it smells like sniff sniff blood, human blood." "Hmm, I don't sense anything. What could it be?" "I don't. . . ." "Oh, hello there loves."

**Hi there. Sorry its really short, but I went and revised this chapter and decided that what I had originally put would be better as its own chapter. Thats where the plot really starts to thicken. MUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I ike doing my stupid little evil laugh hehe. Anyways I'm also sorry I haven't updated in a while. But be glad that I've even updated now. Ooo. Threats. lol. those arn't really threats are they? Oh well. Can't blame a chick for trying, kinda. Well, whatever. And also, if you guys who read this fanfic don't review. I won't update this story anymore. . . . Ok. so I kinda still will. But please reveiw anyway. Bye.**

**Bad Girl666.**


	10. Satsuko and His Mission

**Chapter 10: Satsuko and His Mission**

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters, except the ones I own.**

"Hu? Who are you? What do you want?" "Ahh. You must be InuYasha. They told me you'd be bit of an ass. No offense and all." "Who are you?" "Oh, yes please allow me to introduce myself." "Yes, please do." "I'm Satsuko. I belive you have already met my cousin and his friends before. A long time ago." "Your cousin? Who's your cousin?" "Kenji, his friends are Kamaki, Shiko, and Nobanaku. But you have already killed them. You even killed our master, Kikikami. But you don't remember that do you? No. You don't. I mean why would you?" Kagome and InuYasha were trying to remember who they were. Then finally it popped into they're heads. The Vampires they had met up with a year or so ago. **(Its an old fanfic I haven't typed yet. Sorry.)** "Yeah, I remember now. Those vampires, that tryed to take Kagome. So, what? Are you here to come and try to take her again?" "Oh no, my dear half demon. You mistaken me. I'm here for the young girl." "Young girl? What young girl? Who do we know thats a young girl?" "Hmm. I think he means Shippo. But Shippo's a boy." "Oh please. What use could they have for Shippo? A giant Top attack?" "InuYasha, SIT BOY!" When Kagome said that, InuYasha slamed head first into the floor. "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" "You were being mean."

"Umm, excuse me. But I know that she's a girl. And its not Shippo." "You know you guys are weird. You'r really into getting the girl. Have you noticed that?" "Well, its only the girls that have power that we're interested in. Sorry. We don't mean any offense to you guys." "I guess it's non taken. I guess. So what girl is it that your after this time? Sango?" "No, the telepath." "Telepath? What the hells a telepath?" "We don't know any telepath. I think your mistaking us for someone else." "No, actually I think we know exactly who were after. And on who knows her." "Well, whateever man, I don't know about any telepath. We're sorry." "Your starting to wear down my patieince HUMAN! Now, I know you know who I'm talking about! I saw you with her today! Her name is Sakura! I SAW YOU WITH HER TODAY! NOW WHERE IS SHE!" Satsuko's eyes were starting to turn a blood red color. It almost scared Kagome. "Sakura? What could you possibly have to do with Sakura. She's Jakotsu and Bankotsu's daughter now. So I think you should just leave her alone. That is if you know whats good for you," said Kagome with a dark tone in her voice.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you. I just want Sakura, so now you must retrive her for me." "What makes you think we'll do that?", asked InuYasha with a smartalec tone. But it was quickly dropped when he saw what Satsuko was doing. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Satsuko had waved his hand in front of Kagome and put her in a trance. She fainted and Satsuko caught her. "If you don't retrieve the young girl. Then I will kill your love. So just in case. I'll take her with me. And you will go and bring her to me. Now go, before I kill her here and now in front of your very eyes. So go!" With that Satsuko disappeared without InuYasha even noticing where he went. "Damn." Then InuYasha jumped off to go back to the village.

Back with Kagome

_'Mmm. Where am I?' 'Your in my home.' 'Hu? Who said that?' 'I did.' 'Who?' 'Me. Satsuko.' 'Oh. Wait a minute. I'm thinking all of my words. How is it that you can be talking to me in my mind?' 'I'm a vampire dear child. You mean, Kenji never did this to you?' 'No. He didn't.' 'Just as well. Vampires have different powers, I suppose he doesn't have that power. Although that is the most common of powers amongst us vampires.' 'Well, I guess so. Although he did use telepathy. I think.' 'Yes, that one is common too. But mostly among the stronst of our kind. I didn't think he would be strong enough for that.' 'Well anyways. . .' _"Umm, I mean. Where did you take me to? I've never seen this place before. Where are we?" "I told you, my home. Its in England." "WHAT? How long was I out for!" "A couple of hours. Don't worry. Its another common vampire power. We can fly and move at incredibly fast speeds. Its quite fun. But I shall tell you more about my majestic powers another time. For now, you must get some rest. I shall show you to your room. And please ignore any of the other vampires here. They can be a bit rude. And just to be safe, you'll have to stary in my room. But don't worry. I sleep in a coffin, and there's a bed in my room. Now, please forgive my rudeness, but it is getting close to dawn. And as you know, vampires are very weak in the sun light. So lets get to bed." "Um. Ok." So Satsuko escorted Kagome to his room where they would be staying.

When they got there Kagome noticed that the room was richly furnished. "Wow. What a beautiful room. You have really dark curtains. So why do you still need to sleep in a coffin? Does it like help you more or something?" "Well, you see. I guess I just like to sleep in the coffin. I gives me peace of mind kind of." "Oh. Ok. So, why do you want Sakura?" "Well, our master is the one who wants her. I think he misses her daughter. You see, he was made into a vampire when his daguhter was 15. She knew, and she didn't care. She would try to stay up as late with him as she could. He loved her so much. They kept this up for a year or so. Then he dicided to ask her the most important question ever." "What was that?" "He asked her if she would ever want to be a vampire like him." "What did she say?" "She said yes of course. But as fate would have it, there were other covens in Paris. And they wanted to be the only ones there in Paris. So they tryed to come after him and his daughter. They were only able to kill his daughter. And then he moved here to England and he's never been the same since. His heart mourns her everday and night." "So, why does he want Sakura? Why can't he find some other girl, that's here in England?" "Well, you see. He was able to find a pendent of hers. It always glowed when she was alive. It was said to cary his wifes life and spirit. And ofcourse, being her daughter. It glowed with her. then one day, a few centuries after Emily's, his daughter, death. The pendent started to glow again. So he knoew that she was alive. The only thing that he had to do was find her. And he did, thats when he sent me, so now here we are." "

Now, lets get some shut eye. I'm tired." "Ok. Umm. Do you have anything I can change into so that I don't have to sleep in my regular clothes?" "Oh, yeah sure. No problem. Let me search in the dressers here. This used to be a girls room, so there should be something I forgot to take out. Oh here we go. Here, you can sleep this." "Thanks. Is there a bathroom or something that I can change in?" "Oh, yeah. go ahead. Its this way." Satsuko showed Kagome the way to the bathroom, and there she changed.

**So, how do you like it so far. Isn't the story kinda sad? I liked it thought. And I told you the plot would thicken a bit well bye.**

**Bad Girl666 **


	11. Kagome's Kidnapped?

**Chapter 11 "Kagome's Kidnapped?"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original InuYasha characters.**

"WHAT?", everyone yelled in unison. "Yup. Kagome's been kidnapped. And its all her fault!", yelled InuYasha pointing at Sakura. "What? Why me? I barely even know the chick. I barely even know anyone. I only know, hm. . . Let me think. . . . About . . . . Hmm. . . mom, dad, Hana, her mom and dad, this crazy Yakuza boss, and now you guys." "Are you sure? I mean, that can't be everyone you know", said Sango hopefully. "Well, I guess. There's always the people who I've seen on the street." "Well, you did mention a Yakuza boss. Maybe he did it", said Miroku with a matter of fact look on his face. "No, that's impossible. He died in the fire he set. We only managed to rescue Sakura", said Jakotsu. " 'We'? 'Only managed'? Excuse me, but you only wanted me to save Sakura!", said Bankotsu angrily.

"HEY! DOES NOBODY CARE THAT KAGOME'S BEEN KIDNAPPED? OR ARE YOU ALL JUST GONNA SIT THERE TALKING!" InuYasha was red with anger.

"Sorry InuYasha. We're just trying to figure out who took Kagome." "I already told you! His name is Satsuko. He's a vampire, and he said, specifically, that he wants Sakura. So lets just go and take her to him." "WHAT! NO NEVER! I'LL NEVER GIVE SAKURA UP!", yelled Jakotsu with rage in her eyes. "And I know how determined you are InuYasha, so Bakotsu, Sakura. We're leaving." "No." "What?" "She said 'no' love. So if Sakura doesn't want to go. I guess we're not going anywhere." Jakotsu was stupified. He didn't know what to say nor do. Everyone else was a bit shocked as well. But Bankotsu was sitting back against the wall smiling to himself. _'So, she can take charge after all'_, he thought to himself.

"Ok mister InuYasha. Where did Satsuko say to meet him?" "Well, he didn't actually say. He just said to bring you to him." "Oh, really smart InuYasha. How are we supposed to find him?" "I don't know. I'm sorry. . . ." "No worries InuYasha, I know how to find him." "AH HA! So you do know him!" "No you idiot", said Sakura with force in her voice. "HEY, DON'T CALL ME IDIOT!", said InuYasha going towards Sakura. Jakotsu and Bankotsu started to get up.

"Please sit down dads." Jakotsu and Bankotsu sat down slowly. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo just stared blankly at InuYasha and Sakura. "So, you think your all bad hu?" "At the moment, no. I think I'm stupid trying to reason with an ignoramous." InuYasha was taken aback. "Wh-what did you just say?" "Basically that your a rageing idiot. Look, just down, calmn down, and we'll talk this over." Sakura was very calm. And InuYasha was rageing. "I don't wanna sit down." "Fine, I'll make you sit." "What? How do you expect to do that?" Sakura looked up at InuYasha. She concentrated really hard and then all of a sudden InuYasha had trouble standing, he was wabbling abit then just kinda plopped down in front of Sakura.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" "I made you sit down. I told you I would." Sakura had a triumphant look on her face. "Now, we will discuss this rationally. So, what did he say exactly. . . ."

After Sakura and InuYasha started talking to eachother, he began to calm down. They talked rationally, and devised a plan.

With Kagome

It was still morning when she woke up. She looked around and was blinded by the bright sun light seeping through the closed curtains.

_'Hmm... I guess I'm not used to the light yet.' _

She looked around the room she was in. It had beautiful furniture. Some stuff that seemed new to Kagome, atleast for this era.

_'Hmm... I wonder how everyone's doing. _YAWN _I guess I'm still pretty sleepy. Hmm... Better try to get some more sleep.'_

So thats what Kagome did. She fell back asleep for about 10 minuets. Then she woke up.

_'Agh! Why can't I sleep? Oh well, I guess I should just get up and I guess wash up or something.'_

Kagome got out of bed, and walked around the big room. She walked toward a dresser and found a small note on it:

_Kagome,_

_I'm sorry if you wake before night and are alone. But if you get hungry, feel free to go down to the kitchen and make your self some food. Enclosed are the directions to the kitchen. There shouldn't be anyone to stop you, but if there's some mortal family of some vampire's just tell them your with Satsuko. Also we'll go back to Japan so that you can go home I can take Sakura. Well, good morning._

_Satsuko_

"Hmm... That was nice of him to leave me this note. I hope he wakes up soon so we can go back to Japan. Now, let me just go to the bathroom and wash up a bit, then I'll go to the kitchen and find some food."

Kagome headed to the bathroom and washed up. When she was done she got the directions to the kitchen and left.

"Lets see, ok. Go left from the room, then go down until the second hall and turn left, now go down the stairs all the way to the bottom floor. When I get down, turn right and head for the second door on the left. That'll be the kitchen. Ok. So here we are."

Kagome went in to the kitchen and saw three teenage girls and one teenage boy. They were all just sitting around the kitchen table talking and eating.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think anybody would be in here." Kagome was trying to talk in english.

"No problem. Why don't you join us, we were just having some breakfest", said the girl in the middle

"Ok, sounds good. What were you guys having?"

"The only thing that isn't blood in this place. These vampires sure don't know how to make a good home for their mortal relatives." "Shut up John. What do you expect when most of these vampires haven't seen their families or had any other type of interaction with mortals except drinking their blood."

"Please ignore them, come sit down. I'm Christine. Thats Sara, you heard John complaining and this quiet one here," she said pointing to a girl with long black hair and was looking down at her food, "is Clara. She doesn't talk much, even though she's like the oldest one of us. But if you stay here long enough you'll get to know that we're all nice. Even John." "Hey, whats that supposed to mean?"

Kagome sat down next to Christine. Clara glanced up at Kagome and got up, when she came back she handed Kagome a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks. Oh, I'm Kagome." "Kagome? What kind of name is Kagome?", asked John. "Its Japanesse. I'm Japanesse." "Japanesse!", they all asked Kagome together. "Yeah." "Well, we don't have any Japanesse vampires. Atleast I don't think we do. Do we Clara?", asked Christine thinking hard. "Um, no. I don't think so", she said quietly looking up for an instance. "Oh, well, I'm here with Satsuko. I'm not sure if he's Japanesse or not, but he brought me here." "Your here with satsuko? Well, that does kinda explain it. He likes to travle alot. Different places you know. Other countries and stuff", said Christine. "Oh, yeah, that makes sense", said Sara. "Well, I'm hungry, so lets eat?" "Oh yeah. I'm up for another bowl of cereal. Anyone else?", asked Christine. "Yeah me", said Sara. "Me to", said John. "You Clara?" "No thank you. I'm fine." "Ok. Then."

Kagome started to eat with them.

**Well, it might not be so good. But I like the 4 new characters. I think I'm gonna keep in here for most of the story. Tell me your thought on the characters. Bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


	12. Plan to find Kagome

**Chapter 12:Journey to Find Kagome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except my characters.**

Sakura had a very well, formed plan. She told everyone what to do, and exactly how to do it. The only problem was how to meet up with Satsuko.

"Ok, so we have a plan. Now how do we put it into action? Its not like InuYasha was smart enough to ask Satsuko when and where to meet him." "Hey! Look I was pissed, ok? I'm sorry that he didn't know to say when or where. Ok, so really its all his fault."

"InuYasha, shut up. Don't worry, all he has to do is take us to the place where they were when he came for Kagome. Then, we'll just have to wait." "Wait? Why? Can't we just go to find him or something?" "No." "Why not?" "Because InuYasha, I don't know where he is. I tried to find him through your discription of him. But he doesn't seem to be anywhere near enough to find him. So we just have to wait. Ok? I'm sorry I can't find her now. My powers arn't strong enough. I did just get them the other day."

They all already know about her powers. She told them about her powers after she told them her plan. They were a bit shocked and InuYasha was still trying to get up.

"Ok, so lets go tomorrow morning. They should come back by then. Right?"

"Well, it depends on how early we go. I mean, he is a vampire after all. So then we'll either have to go a few hours before sunrise or we'll just go tonight. Your choice. Personally I'd like to get some sleep, so that way we'll all be rested up tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good Sakura. We'll go tomorrow morning before sunrise", decided Bankotsu.

Everyone nodded in acknowlegment. Except for InuYasha.

"I think we should go now. That we can get Kagome back even quicker."

"But InuYasha we'll all be tired if we go now. We won't be able to fight, if we have to. Sakura's plan is the best so far. Sorry", said Miroku.

"Hm. Whatever. You are all just against me. Fine I'll just go on my own."

"Wait InuYasha. Don't. You might get hurt", pleaded Shippo.

"Did you forget? I'm half demon, I don't need to rest. I'm much stronger than all of you so I'm going on my own."

InuYasha tried standing up, but was still being held down by Sakura's power. Everyone looked at InuYasha like he was idiot.

"Dumbass. You forgot that I'm still holding you down. You can't get up."

"Your still holding him down, even after we've been talking so much? Your pretty strong for just getting your powers", said Jakotsu.

"Thanks!"

"Hm. Little brat."

"HEY! DON'T CALL HER A BRAT!", yelled Bankotsu and Jakotsu in unison.

"Tch. Whats ever."

With that they all decided to go to sleep. Except InuYasha who stayed up for a while outside.

**Ok, I know. I totally make InuYasha a total ass, its just that he is! well, I hope you guys like the way I made Sakura. I kinda based on my self, you know except for the whole telekenices thing. Well. Bye.**

**Bad Girl666**


End file.
